This is an extensively revised grant application for a training program to support 3 students in each of the first 2 years of an Integrated Biomedical Science Graduate Program (IBGP) having the theme "The Biology of Human Disease." Students for this program will be selected from the pool of students in the first year of the IBGP on the basis of academic achievements and an interest in interdisciplinary studies on mechanisms of human disease. During these 2 years students take a rigorous, broadly based core curriculum consisting of lectures, seminars, group discussions and laboratory rotations. At the end of year 1 all students choose a dissertation advisor and advisory committee who guide them in an interdisciplinary research project, and advise them on the selection of advanced courses and seminars. These will help them to integrate material related to their cross-disciplinary dissertation research on complex interactions underlying the mechanisms responsible for human disease(s). After the first year, students in the program will take an advanced seminar in integrated biomedical science for at least one quarter each year. To assist students in the choice of courses and seminars after completion of the core courses, we have designed suggested curricula in 9 traditional research disciplines, which if followed will result in their final transcripts designating this area as a graduate specialization. Many students in this program will probably want to obtain graduate specialization in more than one area (referred to as areas of research emphasis). This training program has excellent graduate faculty in each of these 9 areas of research emphasis who can serve as dissertation advisors and advisory committee members, and one of these faculty members serves as a faculty liaison for an area. This faculty member is available to discuss with students different aspects of the area of research emphasis he represents. The candidacy exam will be taken early in the third year. It will consist of: (1) A grant application written by the student on the proposed interdisciplinary dissertation research project;(2) An oral examination to test the student's integration of information and concepts related to the proposed cross-disciplinary research project. Subsequent to this most of the students'efforts will be spent on research that will culminate in a dissertation that will be defended orally;the time to graduation should be no more than 5 years. We believe that the curriculum, faculty and resources supporting this training program will attract outstanding students who will become distinguished, productive scientists in integrative biomedical research.